


Costume Party

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Halloween party is going to be the death of Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little request fill.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this foolishness.”

Newt sighed, sounding like he was even more long-suffering than Hermann. “Look, you were all for it two weeks ago! If you wanted to complain, you should’ve complained then.”

“I didn’t think our ‘costumes’ would look this _idiotic_. And I believe I was drunk.”

“You were _not_ drunk, you had, like, two beers! And our costumes are _not_ dumb. I worked hard on these!”

Hermann shook his head and glared at his reflection in the mirror. No, no matter what, he looked like a fool. “I’m wearing cardboard covered in tin foil,” he said, “and _you_ are wearing _pajamas_.”

“It’s not-” Newt huffed and adjusted his hood. “It is called a _kigurumi,_ so fine, technically it’s pajamas, but that’s not important. And that is _not_ cardboard with tin foil! It’s all plastic, _very_ well-crafted, I _know_ what I’m doing, Hermann-”

Hermann was supposed to be dressed, according to Newton, as Gipsy Danger, but he certainly couldn’t tell and he didn’t think anyone else would be able to either. Newt was meant to be Mutavore, but with the way the beast’s head hung over his and the way the outfit covered his hands...he looked like a child, a complete and utter child.

Privately, Hermann thought it was unspeakably adorable, but he _never_ wanted Newt to go anywhere public in such a costume. The combination of laughter and cold stares he’d get would do irreparable damage to his ego, which was far more fragile than he pretended it was. The sight of him practically swimming in such oversized, soft-looking pajamas made Hermann’s heart feel embarrassingly warm, and he wanted to keep him in their room and never let the world hurt him.

But he couldn’t voice such a syrupy sweet thought out loud, so he would just have to either convince Newton that they didn’t really _need_ to go to the Shatterdome Halloween party, or they’d deal with the consequences later. Either one.

Newt slipped his cloth-covered hand around Hermann’s. “Hey,” he said, smiling. “It’ll be fun! I promise. Remember last year, when Tendo dressed up as C3PO?”

Yes, and no one had laughed at Tendo- but that was because people _liked_ Tendo. He was fashionable, agreeable, handsome, and clever, and he had that special quality about him that made him someone everybody in the Shatterdome adored. Even after helping to save the world, Newton and Hermann were looked at with significantly less fondness.

But- Newt looked so damn _hopeful_. “Right,” Hermann sighed. “Well? Are we going or not?”

Newt grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss Hermann’s cheek. “This is gonna be the best Halloween _ever._ ”


End file.
